Curiosity Kill The Cat
by Little Tsu
Summary: Curiosity can be a blessin', but...well, in many cases, it can bring about a number of downfalls. Will this be the case with a certain Warrent Officer?


_Little Tsu: Ok so here's yet another new story for a series I like buuut whether this stays as a one-shot, gets turned inta a multi chap, or is merely a prequal will be up ta you readers. Anyways, enjoy!:3_

**Curiosity Kill The Cat**

Curiosity kill the cat...

This phrase was sometimes literal, but it was usually used as a means that said one's curiosity will get them into trouble if they weren't careful. In fact, this phrase was about to be quite literal...

A battle was going on yet again between the Hellsing Organization and Millennium. Many soldiers were being lost on the battlefield; majority of course being humans and low ranked vampires. The higher ranks from both sides were still fighting and painting the field red with their victims' blood and splattered organs. However, there was one soldier that was actually toying with their opponents; vanishing in the blink of an eye, only to reappear and release a bullet into their opponents' skulls, laughing all the while in a manner that sounded much like a child playing tag. Well,...in this one's case, it probably felt like it.

Landing on the ground again as he observed his handiwork, a beaming, satisfied grin played onto his child-like features in such a way that if he had a tail it would literally be wagging right now. That's right. This currently gleeful terror was none other than Warrent Officer Schrodinger. Black cat ears twitched faintly beneath his tuff of short messy blond hair as he listened to the bloodcurtling screams all around him in the distance while his white gloved hands that were stained in blood rested on his hips in lightly ball fists since he had holstered his gun back into its proper place. "Ah, ze sound of deaz cries. It's alvays music to my ears."

As he allowed himself to bask in the sounds for a moment longer, he finally decided to get moving along so that he could dispose of more soldiers from the enemy organization that was Hellsing. As he did though, he landed upon a rooftop edge and squatted down as he peered towards the ground below out in the distance. There Alucard was slaughtering through dozens of the Warrent Officer's fellow comrades, yet he felt nothing as he watched them all fall. After all, he held no sympathy nor anger for his fellow Millennium soldiers that were being taken down. If they were so weak as to die this easily no matter who their opponent was, then they had no right to live in the first place. Of course, despite his youthful, teen appearance, he was anything but harmless himself. He could easily give Alucard a run for his undead life most likely given the fact that he was immortal.

Upon seeing the last of his 'comrades' be taken down, a fanged smirk curled onto his features as a playful glint danced within his hot pink eyes. "Maybe I should go down zere und give zat vampire somezing to really play vith..." With this thought in mind, he suddenly vanished, only to appear before Alucard on the bloodstained ground below that was still riddled with bodies that one wouldn't even beable to tell who or what they had been before they were killed. Slowly pushing himself up to stand, he rested a hand onto his waist and grinned cheekily as he lifted his other in a motionless wave. "Hallo. How is ze mighty vampire, Alucard doing zis fine night? Mm?" No sooner had he asked this, that the barrel of a gun was pointed at his head and suddenly fired, blasting his head off.

Alucard stared down at the body with a leering crimson gaze from under his hat while smoke rose from within the barrel of his precious Jackel. However, it was not even a moment later that the sound of laughter echoed all around the wide streets before a voice to his left caused him to glance over in that direction calmly; spying the werecat teen sitting on a barrel with his left leg lifted and folded so that his ankle rested on top of his right knee and his hands rested on the side of that folded leg. A grin was plastered onto his face before they formed into a smirk and his eyes narrowed almost playfully.

"Vhat's vong Alucard? Surprised zat I am still alive und kicking? Hahah. Let me clue you in on a little secret..." Schrodinger then vanished from his position and reappeared to Alucard's right, only to vanish once more and appear behind him in the distance, to which Alucard had followed his movements the entire time as he lowered his Jackel to rest at his side. "You see...I am everyvhere und knovhere at ze same time. You cannot kill somezing like me Alucard. Does zat frustrate you? Hahah."

"Actually, it just makes me not want to bother with a brat like you when I could be out there having even more fun with better prey." Alucard grinned widely in a malicious manner as he said this before holstering his favored weapon back into its place. "I really hate wasting my time with toys like you. Instead, I'll just let someone else deal with a nuscence like you." With that, he turned around and began to walk off; his blazing red coat billowing behind him with his smooth stride. He had bigger opponents to kill rather than waste his time playing tag with this cat boy and he also had to track down his little Police Girl to see how her progress was going against the enemy.

"Hey! Vhere are you going?! It's not polite to turn your back on und valk avay from ze enemy like zat!" Schrodinger quickly made a move to go after him and attack, but his eyes suddenly widened, causing him to leap up and back just in time for an instant later three slash marks were cleaved into the stone streets. "Vhat ze...?" Before he could finish the question to himself, it seemed to be silently answered as a cloaked figure suddenly landed in a knelt position where the marks were. He couldn't tell who or even what this unknown was as their entire appearance was hidden within the dark crimson cloaked hoodie. Only the bottom portion of their face was shown as their lips were a straight line; not a single emotion shown there.

At hearing the attack and the slightly surprised tone in the werecat's voice, Alucard halted for only a moment as he glanced over his shoulder and grinned widely; his fangs gleaming in the street's lights. "This one will be more than enough for you brat. Akumu, play with him all you like. Hell, go wild. You have my permission." With that said, Alucard vanished in a flurry of shadows.

The cloaked figure remained silent for a moment as the vampire left the scene before slowly pushing themselves up into a standing position; revealing that their height was actually a bit smaller than Schrodinger's. However, that was all that was really shown right now as the cloak concealed anything else to give him any further knowledge towards who his mystery opponent was.

That is...till they spoke...

"As you wish...my Master..."

His opponent was female...

"A madchen?" Before Schrodinger could really say anything further or even actually move for that matter, the cloaked figure, who Alucard had called Akumu, had suddenly closed the distance between them, causing his head to jerk back slightly in surprise that this girl had speed similar to his own. Just who was she? Before he had time to really think on this, a glint of something appeared at the bottom corner of his left eye, making the werecat teen quickly vanish as well and skid back along the ground some to put a bit of distance between them. However, even as he did this, his hot pink eyes widened slightly when he felt something trickle down his left cheek. Lifting his hand up to it, he pulled his hand away, only to spy blood. ~_I vas still cut...? But how?...I zought I dodged it...?~_

Bringing his now slightly narrowed, confused gaze towards his new opponent, he spotted what had knicked his cheek. What seemed like a delicate hand was strapped within a type of flexible steel binding that bended at her joints and curled around her equally delicate looking wrist. However, that wasn't what really caught his attention as from the tops of her fingers and halting halfway down each digit was what looked like a protective armor for her fingers, yet this 'armor' was shaped and sharpened into claws. And judging by the work they made on the stone ground along with the cuts along his cheek that she caused when he **knew** he had dodged that attack, those steel claws would easily put any blade to shame. _~Zose claws of hers are deadly...Zey completely missed me, yet...ze backdraft zat followed zem had been such a sharp vind zat it cut me...Zis madchen has got me curious now...Just vhat are you hiding under zat cloak meine madchen...?~_

Smirking once more as he managed to get focused once again, Schrodinger vanished in the blink of an eye and reappeared to Akumu's right as he attacked; trying to catch her off guard. However, that proved to be a bit more difficult as she quickly ducked out of the way before lashing out with her claws once more. Landing on the ground in a single handstand, he quickly dodged the blow along with the backdraft of the attack in a handspring before skidding back a bit when the front of his feet landed on the ground along with a single gloved hand, which was now becoming dirty with dust and dirt rather than just blood stains from his previous fights. "You're a fast one madchen! Possibly even as fast as me, haha. Zis is going to be such a fun battle, zough ze challenge vill be removing zat hoodie from you...I can't vait till I see vhat meine opponent looks like." The werecat's tone held barely contained excitement as he stared at the mysterious girl that was just a few meters in front of him. He wouldn't use his pistol against this one. Oh no, this fight would be a match of speed, reflexes, and physical strength. After all, despite how sharp those steel claws on her right hand was, he knew that no matter how sharp they were, if the user didn't have the strength to back it up, they wouldn't do nearly as much damage as what this girl was causing.

A mere human wearing those wouldn't even beable to use them at all as by the looks of things, the joints in that contraption looked like they worked in an almost similar fashion to the spring loads in guns. If you weren't inhumanly strong, those joints wouldn't even budge for you and your hand would be snapped into a closed fist the instant you slipped it on; slicing those very claws right through your hand as a result. That meant only one thing in Schrodinger's mind...

This girl wasn't human...

And that made him all the more curious to him because his scense of smell didn't pick up the scent of death on her, meaning she wasn't a vampire like her supposed 'master' was. She did have a scent on her though that was oddly familier, yet at the same time, it was different as well.

His mind was sent reeling the more he thought about it and his instincts kicked into full alertness now as he dodged yet another swipe of the girl's claws as he leaped high up into the air and landed on the edge of the roof. He didn't remain there long though as the cloaked figure vanished and reappeared in front of him again; her claws coming straight down in front of her. This time, she knicked the front of his uniform; leaving four thin rips in the front at a slight angle, though the claws did much more damage to the building under them as the wind caused by her claws sliced right through the concrete roof and walls along with shattering a few windows that were within its path as they slices actually went all the way to the base of the building.

Seeing the girl still in the air though, Schrodinger took this chance and quickly pushed off the roof with his right foot and sent his fist flying towards her face. His fist actually connected, causing him to smirk as he sent Akumu flying backwards and towards the ground below as she slammed right through the base of the building across the street. "Ha! Finally got in a hit! Take zat! Mm?" Blinking slightly as he stood there with a foot resting on the edge of the roof of the damaged building, he watched as the girl slowly pulled herself out of the rubble and stepped back out onto the street. However, as she did, his hot pink eyes slowly began to widen more and more as the light from a nearby street lamp illuminated her form. Her hood had finally fallen off her head, revealing a now dirty and slightly bruised child-like face from the attack earlier, but that wasn't what had shocked him. Resting upon her head underneath the wild strands of just passed shoulder length silver white hair were a pair of darker silver cat ears; her sharp, yet calm bright emerald eyes possessing slightly slitted pupils.

_~Meine Got. No vonder she smelled faintly familier. Ze madchen is a verecat like me, yet...she still smells different...Vas she not created like I vas? Could she actually be...a verecat born?~_ As his mind worked to actually wrap itself around this discovery, he soon snapped himself out of it when he realized that the girl wasn't attacking anymore. "Vhat?...Ze madchen is just standing zere...Vhy is zat?" Of course he had actually said that part out loud, though still to himself, this time rather than in his head. He soon found out when the girl lifted her gaze towards the night sky that was filled with stars, yet portions of it was hidden within a blanket of smoke that rose up from the distruction in a number of areas.

Akumu remained silent as she stared at the sky, but the tilted her head down and off to the side as she gazed at the upturned rubble of the street around her. _**~Master, we are retreating...?~**_

_**~Not quite Pet. Both sides are beginning to fall back. Apparently both Sir Integra and the Major understand the amount of damage done to both sides and are calling for their remaining troops to fall back.~**_

_**~So...It's a draw...?~**_

_**~...For now, yes...Personally, I would love to just ignore such orders and continue fighting, but I have little choice but to obey my own master. Tch...~**_

_**~...Master...?~**_

There was silence for a moment as she spoke to Alucard through their connection before finally his voice rang out once again. _**~Just fall back and return to Hellsing HQ my Pet...We'll finish our prey in due time...Hopefully you at least got to have a little bit of fun with that brat, haha.~**_

Akumu remained silent for a moment towards that last part as she thought on this before raising her bright emerald gaze to lock with the confused, yet curious hot pink eyes of the other werecat. _**~...Yes...I actually did have some fun with him...He's as fast as myself Master...I'll return soon...~**_ With that, the link was cut off between herself and Alucard as she continued to stare at the boy carefully, though her gaze followed him as he soon leaped down from the roof he had been on and landed on the ground; walking slowly towards her. She noticed with almost slight amusion that he still possessed that curious look in his gaze.

Halting about three meters from the female werecat, he noticed that up close like this, her appearance made her look only about a year younger than how he looked; making her appear thirteen in age. It also took note that her cloak was more open now, revealing a slender, yet still tiny figure underneath it; her attire under that cloak consisting of fitting mid-thigh black shorts, black combat boots that halted almost halfway to her knees, a black fingerless glove on her left hand with steel one-inch spikes on each knuckles save for her thumb's, and a black fitting hoodie t-shirt that halted just above her belly button. All in all, Schrodinger had two thoughts in his head towards her appearance.

1. She either definately liked black or her supposed master had chosen her attire for her.

And 2. ...She was rather cute...For an enemy, that is.

As he thought about this, he quickly snapped out of it when he heard her actually speak for the second time out loud since she had arrived. "...Who are you?...You're a werecat like myself, but...not...at the same time..."

Blinking slightly at this, he actually allowed himself to smile a bit towards her as he nodded his head. "Ja! Meine name is Varrent Officer Schrodinger. I am a verecat, but unlike possibly you, I vas created by Doc in ze lab of Millennium. Just Vhere did you come from zough madchen?"

Tilting her head slightly towards both his accent and his rare usage of the german language, she finally spoke up; her tone still completely calm and almost void of any emotion. "I don't know...I have no memory of my past nor who I really am...My Master, Alucard found me during one of his missions years back and decided to take me in...He gave me the name 'Akumu' and made me stronger...Till the day I cease to exist in this world of ours, I will continue to serve at Master's side as his 'pet'." As she said this, Akumu turned around and began to make her way down the broken streets. "...I have a feeling we'll cross paths again soon Schrodinger...Try not to be reckless till then..." With that, she suddenly vanished with her speed as she headed back home to return to her master's side.

Even after she had left, Schrodinger continued to stand there for a few moments longer as he stared at the spot where the girl had vanished. As another moment passed, his lips slowly curled up into a grin causing his feline fangs to be revealed before he finally tilted his head up some and closed his eyes in a gleeful fashion as he laughed. It had been a while since he actually had this much fun and on top of that, it was the first time he had ever seen a werecat like himself even though this one wasn't created in a lab. As he slowly calmed back down, his eyes narrowed slightly as a playful smirk was now on his adorable, child-like face. "Akumu...Zis is going to be such fun. I can't vait till our next meeting meine madchen. I vill be counting down ze days till ve do und vhen ve do,...I vill make you mine, meine madchen..." With this thought towards the future, the Warrent Officer vanished as well...

**To be continued.**

_Little Tsu: Ok, so...this was actually the first time I ever tried this kinda fanfic; aka: placin' in a few bits of another language here & there along with the german accent. Hopefully I didn't do too bad, but uhh...sayin' this now, the two li'l dots that are supposed ta go above the 'o' in Schrodinger's name & the 'a' in madchen,...yeahhh, I couldn' do it on my computer...Sowwy.x.x Side note: I reaaally hope I didn't botch up Schrodinger & Alucard's characters much. ._

_Translations:_

_Meine = my_

_Madchen = girl_

_Got = god_

_Ja = yes_

_Und = and (obviously)_

_Hallo = Hello (also obviously)_


End file.
